


4season

by kumo_is_kumo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Escorts, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2019-12-25 07:46:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo
Summary: Baekhyun's sold against his will to a man whose power is more dangerous than anyone could ever think of. Upon arriving at the man's place, the man tells him: "I'm not looking for a mere bed warmer. I'm looking for a life partner who can keep me company and I chose you."





	1. Chapter 1

The head of the escort agency is one unforgiving man. Just because Baekhyun refused to give head to one damn customer, he is out there selling Baekhyun off to someone else just for more money.   


Being an escort doesn’t require Baekhyun to always give bed services to the clients, but how does this leave the fault on him? It’s not his fault that his last client was a dickhead, an arrogant piece of shit, and even forcing him for a blowjob. In which Baekhyun resisted with a punch to the gut.

He doesn’t choose to live this way. Live chooses him to be in this way. Baekhyun wouldn’t even want to think about living his life as an escort if he could.

He lost his family and everything to the fire that was years ago, wandering around as a little clueless child with lonely and aching heart, with tears streaking down his face, and being found by the old hag who was once being so sweet. So damn sweet that a naive child like Baekhyun instantly trusted him with his whole life. Baekhyun didn’t know that he had fallen into a sweet, sweet trap that enslaves him for the rest of his life.

He is taught to be a high class escort. cost, entertaining his client and agreeing to whatever their requests is. But still, doing everything with his consent. Without his consent, the client will be doubled the payment for him. His job requires his presence to where and when the clients want him to be. He can be accompanying the client to high class business deals, or just walking around along the shopping district, or playing the role of a lover to save the client from a badly timing moment, or listening to the clients pouring every single annoying thing they have, or sometimes if Baekhyun wishes to, giving sexual ministrations to the clients.

He doesn’t really giving that last service that often, because he still cares for his own well being, physically and mentally. There were not that many clients who want him in their bed, even though their hungry stare was kinda obvious. Most clients still respected his privacy but some were just a bit of a dickhead and forcing him. Just like that last one.

The client went around telling the head agency about his ‘misbehave’ and he claimed about needing his money refunded because Baekhyun was a bad escort and didn’t give him the services that he was promised to get. It didn’t seem to be that bad but Baekhyun has to admit that living this kind of life is starting to bore him so he just went to do what he really wanted to do. In which, keeping his dignity to his own. But that brought him to the one sided decision of him being sold off to someone who he heard was kinda dangerous. Dangerous enough to kill if you are wrong, and should be dangerous enough to keep Baekhyun away from him, but noooo. Money is everything so selling Baekhyun away for that large sum is okay.

Nothing but disappointment fills Baekhyun’s whole heart the moment he is sent out of the agency with his last paycheck in his hand, his bags of belongings by his feet.

Freedom is what he really wants since a long time, but he doesn’t expect that getting his freedom from the whole escort world brings him straight into a whole  slave world.

 

 

With his tears held back, Baekhyun promises himself to not cry. He would never cry, he would never show his weakness to anyone. Being on his own for so many years has taught him that he should trust no one.

Everyone always has another motive and once he turns his back to them, they will stab him.

He braces himself against the upcoming harsh reality that he has been sold against his will, by his caretaker, the one that he used to trust but now had betrayed him, just for money. Nothing but disappointment that he feels and he swears to himself that he will never, ever put his trust on anyone again.

There are two men coming to him, giving him a rather polite bow, and telling him that they will be taking him to his new home. His belongings are brought into the car, safely kept there without anymore words.

The car parked in front of him will be the one taking him to his new home. There is a chauffeur sitting in the driver seat, ready to drive the car once he is safe inside the vehicle. Another one is standing by the backseat, holding the car door open for him.

Baekhyun doesn’t know what he should think or feel. He is numb.

The escort agency which has been his kinda ‘home’ for so many years is now only a strange place which Baekhyun will have to leave soon. The building stands straight and tall behind him, as if haunting him as his dark past. Baekhyun refuses to look back. Even though he is feeling a bit melancholic about leaving the only place he could call home, he wouldn’t look back. Not when he is kicked out like this, as if he worths nothing.

The man holding the car door open for him is still patiently waiting him there, face straight without any sign of emotion, and Baekhyun thinks he should spare the man of waiting for too long. 

With a final breathe, Baekhyun makes a move and he climbs into the car, with his heart feeling heavy.

 

 

The drive is long. Baekhyun doesn’t know how long he has been sitting there without uttering any question, not even a word, because what’s done is done and he can do nothing to change his fate.

The car brings him into a completely new territory that he has never stepped foot into. He looks around and starts to fear for his life, for he doesn’t know what kind of man that would buy an escort with lots of money.

There are several trees by his left and right, as if shielding the place he is brought to. The whole setting feels like the place is hidden from people’s view, as if it has to be a secret. 

Baekhyun glances to the front seat where the chauffeur and another one are seated. They are not even looking at him, it’s like they are just guarding him. Not directly looking but still watching his movement. It’s not like Baekhyun has any chance to run away. If he does run away, where should he go? Nowhere.

It takes a few hours as Baekhyun takes note at the time on his phone. The car slows down as it enters a rather discreet area and Baekhyun puts his attention high up. They are entering a whole different place. When the whole way heading before was full of trees and something alike forest, it’s now a completely different setting.

His mouth hangs slightly open when two big gates, so high stood there, greet him. The person on the passenger seat speaks into a some kind of walkie talkie, using some special codes that Baekhyun wonders what kind of life he is getting into right now.

The gates open wide and the car drives into the place, once again leaving Baekhyun’s mouth hanging open. The whole is looking like something Baekhyun would have never imagined to see in his life. The building is standing tall and big, exactly just like a castle but not entirely that. It’s still a house, just like an exceptionally huge house.

There is a big garden with beautiful plants and flowers. A few cars are parked at the front of the house. Baekhyun can’t wrap his head around this all.

He doesn’t notice when the car has stopped, so when the backseat door is opening, he flinches in surprise.

“We have arrived, sir.” The man says, holding the car door open for him to step out of the vehicle.

Baekhyun nods and silently obeys, his feet finally stepping onto the ground of such expensive house. Soon enough, he is led towards the main door, heading deeper into his new life which might be a hell or heaven.

Baekhyun doesn’t know what kind of person that would buy an escort and bring them into their house. Various thoughts are filling his head, from a rather young man to a very old man, who might have bought him. Whoever it is, he hopes his life won’t turn  that bad.

The door is opening for him and then suddenly the man who is leading his way is gone. Baekhyun doesn’t even have the time to ponder about it, because as soon as he is a step into the house, the door closes instantly in a soft noise.

“Welcome.” The voice greets Baekhyun once he steps into the mansion-like house. Everything in the place screams ‘rich’ and he doesn’t know if he would be able to replace a thing if he happens to break one.

As he lifts his head, he sees a man standing by the opening into the house, hands into his trousers’ pockets and eyes as deep as a sea. Mesmerization is the exact word that should picture what Baekhyun is feeling right now because the man in front of him is drop dead gorgeous. Even though that, he still has to remind himself that this man  bought him.

Baekhyun nods his head reluctantly, still not knowing how polite he should have acted around this man. He is literally bought, just like a  thing by this exact man so he should keep his guard up no matter what.

Silence fills the whole house and if Baekhyun focuses enough, he can almost hear his own breathing sound. The man is still standing there, a few meters away from him, waiting if he is going to say something. When it doesn’t seem like Baekhyun’s gonna talk, the man takes it as a cue to start.

“I know what you might be thinking,” the man says, stepping closer to him in silent steps. Baekhyun has a mind of taking a step back to avoid him but he doesn’t have the courage to even make a single move.

“I bought you, brought you into my house, and literally is forcing you to be here. I have to tell you that I mean no harm.” He says, voice almost so gentle that if Baekhyun is dumb enough, he would believe his words in a heartbeat.

Mean no harm; Baekhyun almost chuckles bitterly at the irony of those words.

Unexpectedly, the man reaches for his curled fist, ever so gently lifts it up. Baekhyun’s gaze follows to where his hand is brought, and it lands right in front of the man’s lips. His breath is held in his lungs when the man keeps an eye contact with him, mouth soft against his knuckles and Baekhyun feels the tender lips against the back of his palm.

“Not as an escort, nor a prostitute.” He starts slowly, giving Baekhyun’s hand a squeeze as if he is trying to tell him the hidden message. 

Baekhyun’s unable to look away.

The man continues to hold his hand so gently and Baekhyun is found silent, unable to form any kind of response.

“I’m not looking for a mere bed warmer. I’m looking for a life partner who can keep me company and I chose you.”

The words keep repeating in Baekhyun’s head, confusion is what he truly feels.

“I… don’t understand.” Baekhyun squeaks softly, unable to wrap his head around it, because what? He said not as an escort? Not as a prostitute? Life partner, what? Why did he buy him in the first place?

“I swear I mean no harm to you. I might look like one, but I’m not dangerous. At least, not to you.”

“Pardon?” 

“Do you not remember me?” The man asks, offering Baekhyun one tiny smile that he almost misses. Baekhyun blinks his eyes.

“Uh, no?”

“Of course, you don’t,” the man murmurs, an almost amused smile playing on his lips, “I had your escort service about a few months ago.”

Baekhyun doesn’t remember. He had too many clients who were rich and tall, so he can’t remember every single of them.

“I can’t blame you. It didn’t end that well.” The man chuckles.

“What do you mean?” Baekhyun furrows his eyebrows, thinking so hard to find a clue about this man in his messy brain. The man lets out a soft laugh, giving Baekhyun’s hand a squeeze and that’s when he realizes that the man is still holding onto his hand.

Baekhyun pulls his hand away, in reflex, and the man says nothing about his rudeness.

“I’m Chanyeol. Would you like to join me for a cup of tea while I tell you stories about myself and what I’m  buying  you for?” The man asks, offering a palm up politely and waiting for his response.

Baekhyun wouldn’t be able to say no to the man now, right? The man has full control over his life.

“I… I guess.” Baekhyun mutters, a bit confused with the sudden turnout event. He imagines being forced to do things he wouldn’t want to the moment he stepped his foot in the place, but it’s the other way around. He is offered  a freaking cup of tea for a relaxing chat. What the hell.

“Great. Come with me, Baekhyun.”

The offered palm is still waiting for him and Baekhyun’s gonna feel rude if he doesn’t accept it, so he just puts his hand on it. The man’s fingers enclose of his hand, thumb giving comforting rubs as if he knows how anxious Baekhyun is feeling.

With a squeeze, he leads Baekhyun deeper into the house and that might be the moment that Baekhyun doesn’t really that has changed his entire life.


	2. Chapter 2

Baekhyun actually has no idea about how they could have met. He had too many clients and he could never remember every single one of them. But this man remembers him? It’s making him curious.

With a cup of warm tea put in his palms, Baekhyun wills his heart to stop speeding up whenever the man as much as sends him a tiny smile. His heart is  _ not _ supposed to betray him like this. It’s ridiculous for him to ever catching feelings this fast. He is not in some kind of teenage romance drama.

“How do I start it?” The man puts his own cup back to the table. He glances around the garden before gazing back to Baekhyun’s expecting eyes.

“I’m involved in one of the most dangerous jobs. I play around in the underground business. I’m not any mafia, I have my men doing all the jobs for me. I’m the boss. I control everything.”

Baekhyun feels the slightest shiver running down his spine. This man is indeed a dangerous one. He fears for his life.

“But don’t be afraid. I’m not going to hurt you. It’s not in my intention of having you with me.” The man offers him a smile, as if trying to calm his nerves. It doesn’t work.

“That exact night, I had to attend an important meeting with someone who I thought I could trust as my business partner. It was pretty much a solid few months of him trying to gain my trust and I did it. He invited me to a gala dinner. And I booked your service.”

He still doesn’t remember it and doesn’t understand how all this story is connected to the reason of him being bought off from the agency.

“It was just a normal night… until your shoe was involved in it.”

At the mention of it, Baekhyun frowns. A shoe? How does this whole story connect to a shoe-

“Wait, you-” Baekhyun squeaks out, his eyes rounded in surprise.

The man gives him a knowing smile. “You remember now?”

 

 

 

 

_ “Is this an important event?” Baekhyun asked as he leaned closer to whisper to the man who had booked his service for the night. Instead of a clear answer, he only got a quick nod from the man he had his arm linked with. Baekhyun lifted an eyebrow and concluded that this man might be one of those cold rich guys. _

_ “Okay. Let’s see the rich ass frog.” He muttered under his breath and he swore he heard a chuckle coming from his company. So he could laugh after all. _

_ The gala dinner was huge and crowded. Baekhyun actually preferred a private party instead of a crowded event like this but what could he do when he was just an escort for these kind of rich people. The best part of having to attend this kind of dinner was that he could eat to his heart’s content without paying a single cent. Great. _

_ The man was tall and looked pretty attractive and when he towered over Baekhyun to lead him towards the food counters, it looked like he was his bodyguard instead.  _

_ “Hey, sir,” Baekhyun murmured under his breath, his arm clinging to the man’s arm while his other hand was taking a bruschetta into his mouth. _

_ “What is it?” The man asked. _

_ “There were a few people watching your every movement and it’s been a whole twenty minutes. I don’t know if they are your colleagues or your… enemies, but they don’t seem kind. They have this whole criminal face, if you get what I mean.” _

_ Baekhyun had always inspected the kind of clients he got so he could have the chance to escape in case he got tangled in some kind of a mess. _

_ The man hummed lowly. “I could notice. Don’t look at them. Just pretend that you haven’t seen them at all.” _

_ “Are they dangerous people? Are they here to end you?”  _

_ The man chuckled at his choice of words. “Not at all. Well, I hope they are not. Because it won’t end pretty. They would regret trying to harm me.” _

_ “Well, well. Are you the dangerous one then?” Baekhyun looked up, his arms crossing in front of his chest. The man lifted an eyebrow at him, looking amused at his act. _

_ “What are you? My mom?” The man said back, reaching to pat his head. Baekhyun pushed his hand away. _

_ “Don’t ruin my hair. I need to look good, for god’s sake.” _

_ “No one’s going to stare at you. You are mine for tonight so keep down all those greed for fame.” _

_ Baekhyun felt the slightest burn on his cheeks when the man said those words and he huffed out his breath to hide his embarrassment. _

_ “Whatever.” _

_ They took their time eating a few here and there, until the man started to curse under his breath. _

_ “We need to go. Right now.” He said, taking Baekhyun’s hand in his and starting to drag him out of the main hall. _

_ Baekhyun wondered why the hell the man was taking him towards the restroom. The thought of getting an offer of sex was there, but it didn’t seem like the man was in need of release. _

_ “Listen,” the man whispered once they were inside one cubicle. Baekhyun frowned at him. _

_ “What?” _

_ “I think I might have to leave you here and I will have to end your service right now-” _

_ “What? But you booked me until at least three more hours!” Baekhyun protested. If his client ended his service quicker than the booked time, his payment would be cut off as well. _

_ “No, no. I will still pay you full, don’t worry. I just need you to leave because I don’t need you to be involved in this. My business partner seemed to be going back on his words.” _

_ Baekhyun pursed his lips. “Okay. But you better give me full payment, you promise?” _

_ The man laughed softly. “Yeah, I will give you some tips even. Leave right away, okay? Take care, Baekhyun.” He said before planting a soft kiss on Baekhyun’s forehead. _

_ He left sooner than Baekhyun had realized it.  _

_ “He remembered my name after all. Oh, well.” He muttered before deciding to walk back home.  _

_ Halfway through the way out, Baekhyun halted his steps. Something just didn’t seem right. The man was alone, while the people with criminal face were quite a lot. He couldn’t be able to handle those all by himself. Baekhyun shouldn’t even care because the moment his client dismissed him, his job was done. But here he was, running back through the way he came from just because he was suspicious as fuck with this whole thing. _

_ “This is why people always say curiosity killed the cat,” he mutters under his breath, cursing himself in his head for being too nosy about people’s problem. _

_ The hallway was empty and Baekhyun was almost giving up when he suddenly heard some noises coming from the other direction of the building. He ran without making any noise and peeked from behind the wall. _

_ There he was, his client of the night. He was fighting with his bare hands, tackling a few men to the ground. He seemed like he was quite a good fighter but Baekhyun could notice the man’s habit of reaching to the back of his pocket as if he was looking for something, but then soon realizing that he didn’t have any weapons on him. _

_ Man, this was crazy. His client didn’t even bring any gun or pocketknife after entering this place, seeming to blindly trust his new business partner, only to be backstabbed like that. _

_ Baekhyun should have just left and pretended that he didn’t know anything… but the man was kind enough to not make any crude comments to him for the few hours of them spending it together, never initiating any sexual harassment on him, and was just being normal. The least Baekhyun could do was to help him. _

_ When he saw the man tackled one bad guy down to the floor, there was another bad guy coming to attack him from behind. Baekhyun cursed lowly and took his new shoe off, throwing it straight to the bad guy’s head. He was lucky expensive shoe was pretty heavy. _

_ The sudden distraction was a help for his client because soon he realized that a bad guy was creeping behind him. Baekhyun just couldn’t stay still after he had revealed his presence, so he entered the battle scene and just did a dropkick to the bad guy. He didn’t become an orphan for nothing and he indeed knew a few techniques to defend himself. _

_ Sooner than later, Baekhyun landed a last punch to the enemy and it was just him and his tall client. He grabbed the man’s hand and together they ran away from the scene before anyone could see them. _

_ It was once they were out of the building and were hidden somewhere near the park that Baekhyun finally let go of the man’s hand. _

_ He laughed. He laughed loudly, his head thrown back as he dropped to the grass to sit. _

_ “That was the first ever for me to end my job with a fight! My goodness, that was hilarious!” Baekhyun exclaimed, his adrenaline still pumping and he felt somewhat euphoric with how things turned out. _

_ The tall man stared at him for a few seconds before he laughed as well, and then there were two grown up men laughing in the middle of the park in the nighttime.  _

_ “Why did you come back?” The man asked once they had stopped laughing. There were a few wounds on his face and his suit was all wrinkled, but nonetheless he still looked pretty attractive. _

_ Baekhyun reached over to push the man’s hair away from his eyes. _

_ “I couldn’t just leave you alone knowing that you were going to fight. Don’t want to have my generous client killed tonight.” _

_ The man laughed again, the sound free and nice. Baekhyun grinned at his laughter and he just lied down on the grass and looked up at the night sky. _

_ “Thanks. I had a lot of fun.” He said, giggling after saying that. _

_ The tall man chuckled. “Thanks. You saved my ass.” _

_ Baekhyun threw his head back as he laughed again. Once he opened his eyes, he found that the man was already towering over him.  _

_ “What?” He breathed out, still grinning. The man shrugged, “Dunno. You just look pretty from this angle.” _

_ Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “Is that your way of telling that you want me beneath you?” _

_ “Nah. I’m just saying you are pretty.” The man said with a smile. He leaned down and Baekhyun found himself closing his eyes. _

_ The softest kiss landed on his cheek. _

_ “Thanks for accompanying me tonight. It was nice of you to not leave me alone.” The tall man whispered while patting his head.  _

_ Soon, the warmth was gone and Baekhyun flipped his eyes open. The man was already up to his feet, a hand offered to him. _

_ “Let’s get you back home. It’s late.” _

_ Baekhyun accepted the man’s hand and he grinned. “Wow, it’s the first I have my client taking me home. Is it a ‘First’ day for me after all?” _

_ The man chuckled. _

 

 

 

 

“So, that was you.” Baekhyun breathes out in disbelief. The man is staring at him with a fond look.

“Yes. That was me,” he laughs gently, “And truthfully speaking, I can’t get you out of my mind for all this time.”

Baekhyun keeps mum.

“Is that why you bought me off from the agency? Because you felt indebted to me?”

The man stares at him for a while before he shakes his head. “No, it’s not because of that. Not entirely that, at least.”

“Then why?” Baekhyun asks again.

“I heard some news from my right hand man. It was related to the agency of yours. And I didn’t like it at all.” The man says in a stern tone, his temple furrowing in a frown.

Baekhyun is not sure what kind of thing he will hear, but he has a gut feeling that he wouldn’t like it as well.

“A rival of mine… I have been looking for his weakness since a long time so I put my man as a spy in his place. What I heard from my man was that rival of mine planned to buy some escorts from the agency and sell them to foreign businessmen.”

Baekhyun takes a deep breath as he closes his eyes. He couldn’t expect less if it’s coming from the agency.

“I heard your name.” The man continues and that makes Baekhyun snap his eyes open.

“And I couldn’t let that happen.”

There is a fire in the gaze that the man holds with him and Baekhyun can’t even glance away. It seems like the man really does… care for him. For whatever reason it is.

“Why?”

“I just couldn’t let them do that kind of thing. This field of job is dangerous, but what they were planning to do was just too much for me. I couldn’t let something like that happen to innocent people. I couldn’t let them touch  _ you _ .”

His gaze is intense and Baekhyun holds it on, trying to read whatever motive the man has. 

Weirdly, there is none.

“I bought you, and those people realized that their plan was revealed, so they backed up. They failed to do it.”

Baekhyun has been silent for quite some time, as he is trying to wrap his head around this whole thing. It’s really dangerous to be involved in the underground works, but Baekhyun is indeed glad that his escort friends are all safe. At least for now.

“So,” Baekhyun mutters after a long time, “you stopped the plan of human trafficking. And you saved my ass from them.”

The tiniest quirk at the corner of the man’s lips is seen and Baekhyun wonders if he has chosen the wrong words. Apparently not, because the man is just looking amused at him. He is staring as if Baekhyun has just told him the funniest joke ever.

He is showing that amused face just like that first time they met. Yes, Baekhyun remembers everything now.

“If you put it that way, yes. But if you see it from another way, well not really.”

“So then tell me. What’s the main reason of you buying me off from the agency? Do you need a toy? You like me so you want to keep me? Is that it?”

The man has the same amused look, but the stare coming from his eyes is just so fond that Baekhyun almost can’t stare for too long. 

There is no answer for a few seconds right after he blurts out the question, until suddenly the man raises up from his seat. He closes the short distance between them, with Baekhyun keeping his eyes on the man in case he needs to run away. The man stops right in front of him before he slowly descends to his knee.

Baekhyun splutters, “Look, mister-”

“Call me Chanyeol.” The man says with a smile, his hand reaching for Baekhyun’s. He holds his hand gently.

“Okay, Chanyeol- whatever. What the hell are you doing right now?”

The tall man rubs his knuckles with his thumb, “I know that it’s going to be hard to win over your trust, seeing that even your trusted agency could easily sell you off to someone else for money. I couldn’t thank them enough for being that messy agency because if not for them, I would have never met you and would never be able to do this.”

“What the hell are you saying-”

“Listen, Baekhyun,” the man whispers, his other hand going to graze over Baekhyun’s cheek gently. 

Baekhyun’s mouth shuts at the tender touch.

“I don’t care if it’s going to take me a month, a year, three years, a decade, or however long it is, but I will gain your trust. I mean no harm. I do work in a dangerous field, but the danger will never come any closer to you. I will keep you safe the entire time, for as long as I live. You are my priority.”

“Why?” Baekhyun’s voice comes out shakier than he thinks it would be.

“You enchanted me, you have me wrapped around your fingers. I don’t know how, but you just do. I’m so damn whipped for you.”

“You… barely know me.”

“Then allow me to get to know you better. Allow me to indulge myself in your life. Allow me to show you that I could be more than a companion to you, can be a lover to you, can give you any kind of attention and affection that you want.”

“I… still don’t get this whole idea.”

The man laughs gently. He holds Baekhyun’s hand up, kissing along his knuckles before keeping the dainty hand up against his side of face. Baekhyun can feel the warmth of the man’s face against his own palm.

“I want you as my life partner, Baekhyun. To keep you safe and to make you happy. Is it really that difficult to wrap your head around it?” He asks in amusement, tone light and teasing.

Baekhyun feels his head spins at the semi proposal.

“I’m an escort.”

“You were. Not anymore. You are  _ mine _ now. Mine to cherish, mine to love.”

“That’s… pretty cheesy for someone like you.” Baekhyun comments under his breath, his face oddly feels a bit warm.

The man’s smile also doesn’t help at all.

Baekhyun’s breath hitches when the man kisses his palm, so tenderly as if he is so precious.

“Allow me to love you?” The man asks again with a soft voice, and Baekhyun actually knows that he would be an idiot if he ever resist such a tempting offer like this. The man said he is whipper for him, so there is no more reason for him to refuse it. He has nothing more to lose anyway.

He opens his mouth and the man is waiting expectantly.

“Okay. You better keep your promise… Chanyeol.” Baekhyun whispers the word of agreement and he doesn’t know what he is feeling right now. 

The man smiles widely, rising up high enough to lean forward. Baekhyun’s eyes flutter close when the man kisses him on his forehead.

“I’m not going to let you down, my dear.”

Oh, Baekhyun hopes the man is not a liar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UWU?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it's a good start so far. ^^ This won't be a long fic, might be 3 to 5 chapters. I hope you enjoy it still! Thank you!


End file.
